1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording tape cartridge that rotatably houses, in a case, a reel around which a recording tape is wound.
2. Description of Related Art
A magnetic tape cartridge is known in which a leader pin is attached to the leading end of a magnetic tape wound around a single reel housed in a case and in which, by storing fixed end portions formed projectingly at each end of the leader pin in a length direction of the leader pin, in undercut grooves formed in the upper and lower walls of the case, the leader pin may be held relative to the case (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-148179). This magnetic tape cartridge can prevent the leader pin inclining with respect to the case, and can prevent an opening portion (an unconnected portion) in the case for inserting and removing the leader pin, from widening. Also known in the field of magnetic tape cartridges is a position-fixing structure for an elastic holding member that increases the positional accuracy of an elastic holding member in relation to the cartridge body and that stabilizes a force that anchors the leader pin (see JP-A No. 2004-319031). In this magnetic tape cartridge, the elastic holding member that anchors the upper and lower ends of the leader pin is a separate element.
However, in conventional magnetic tape cartridges such as the former of those described above, a tapered or stepped undercut groove is formed by forming a thin resin portion in the case, and potential deformation of this thin resin portion is a cause for concern with respect to preventing the case opening portion from widening. Further, in the latter tape cartridge, the opening portion cannot be prevented from widening.